I am applying for an Established Investigator Award to achieve the goal specified in the Program Announcement (PAR-00-039): To "enhance the progress of [my] own research and provide greater opportunity to serve as a mentor to new scientists". The application tries to make the case that even though I am already actively engaged in research and mentoring, and have had some success in these areas, having protected time will permit an expansion of both of them. In terms of research I propose to: 1) continue to develop and refine epidemiologic methods, with an emphasis on studies of the efficacy of cancer screening; and 2) implement a study of the incidence of cancer of the rectum and distal colon following a negative sigmoidoscopic exam, so as to obtain a more rational basis for choosing an inter-screening interval. In terms of mentoring, I propose to increase the time I devote to mentoring junior faculty who are planning or engaged in studies of the epidemiology or clinical epidemiology of cancer. Based on past experience, these faculty will be located both within and outside the University of Washington.